Hidden World
by Julie Shine
Summary: Sakura Maeda (Haruno), jeune fille solitaire, n'ayant aucun ami, personne sur qui compter excepté ses parents adoptif, cache un secret : c'est un loup-garou. Lorsque ses parents lui apprennent qu'ils vont déménager dans une autre ville, Konoha, elle se dit que ce sera juste un changement d'environnement et rien de plus. Quelle n'est pas son erreur... (multiples couples et OC )
1. Chapter 1

_**Hidden World**_

 _ **Résumé : Sakura Maeda (Haruno), jeune fille solitaire, n'ayant aucun ami, personne sur qui compter excepté ses parents adoptif, cache un secret : c'est un loup-garou. Lorsque ses parents lui apprennent qu'ils vont déménager dans une autre ville, Konoha, elle se dit que ce sera juste un changement d'environnement et rien de plus. Quelle n'est pas son erreur...**_

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

 _ **Sakura**_

Cela fait actuellement trois heures que mes parents et moi sommes sur la route. Nous sommes en plein mois d'octobre, le vent souffle fort et l'odeur de l'automne est partout, envahissant mes narines. Cette odeur n'est pas désagréable, bien au contraire, elle est relaxante et purificatrice. Et le vent qui vient caresser ma peau, la lavant de tout les désagréments qui existent sur cette planète. Mes parents sont à l'avant de la voiture, souriant, content de commencer une nouvelle vie. _Une nouvelle vie, hein ?_ Je trouvais cette pensée ridicule. Je ne voyais pas en quoi changer de ville, de maison, de travail et d'école pouvait changer une vie. Ce serait exactement pareil qu'avant, sauf que ça se passera dans un autre endroit. Mais bon, je laissais mes parents pensée cela. Ils ne méritaient pas que je leur impose ma morale. Ils ont été si bon avec moi alors que je n'étais même pas leur enfant biologique. Ils m'ont donné tout l'amour qui leur étaient possible de donner. Comment pourrai-je les engueuler pour vouloir me donner le meilleur ? Je savais qu'ils faisaient ça pour mon bien et je leur en étais reconnaissante. Mais malgré tout l'amour que je leur portais et la confiance que j'avais en eux, je leur cachais pourtant des choses. La plus grosse chose était que je n'étais pas totalement humaine, mais que j'étais un loup-garou. Je me suis transformé pour la première fois le jour de mon douzième anniversaires. Je me souviens encore de la douleur insupportable de mes os se cassant, étant broyés et de l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser. Comment oublier une douleur aussi terrible ? Surtout quand elle a duré pendant des heures. Les transformations sont toujours douloureuses mais elles sont plus rapide, donc on peut dire que c'est une douleur soutenable. Je supposais que c'était un cadeau d'adieu de mes géniteurs avant de m'abandonner. La deuxième chose que je cachais à mes parents était que je sortais en douce en plein milieu de la nuit pour aller courir en pleine nature et laisser la bête qui était en moi se défouler un peu. Aussi, ne vous méprenez pas, je suis loin d'apprécier ma _véritable_ nature, je la hais. Mais hélas, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de vivre avec. La seule chose qui me rassurait, c'est que je n'étais pas la seule dans ce cas. Au cours de mes ballades nocturnes j'ai pu avoir le privilège de rencontrer d'autres loup-garous solitaires, tout comme moi, n'appartenant à aucune _meute_ et n'ayant de lien avec personne. Je m'étais plutôt bien entendu avec eux, surtout dans la mesure où nous ne savions rien de ce qu'être un loup-garou impliquait. Nous n'avions aucunes règles. Nous étions des _Oméga,_ des rejetés, des loup devant compter que sur eux-même. La troisième chose que je cachais à mes parents étaient que c'était moi qui allais voler de la nourriture dans la nuit à cause de mon estomac pas assez rassasié. Un autre inconvénient au fait d'être un loup-garou, hélas. Heureusement pour moi, mes parents étaient venus à la conclusion qu'il s'agissait d'un animal sauvage qui avait pu parvenir à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la maison et qui venait se servir lorsqu'il avait faim.

Mes parents étaient vraiment des gens géniales, et un peu foufou sur les bords, mais ça m'était égal. Ils n'ont jamais essayés de me cacher le fait que j'avais été adopté, et je les remerciais pour ça. J'avais un profond mépris pour mes géniteurs. Ce que j'avais pu découvrir sur les circonstances de mon abandon était qu'une none m'avait trouvé sur les marches d'une église, en pleurs, enroulée dans une couverture, et il y avait dans cette dernière un mot disant que je m'appelais _Sakura_. C'est tout. La none avait dû m'amener à l'hôpital en urgence car j'avais une énorme fièvre à cause du froid et de la pluie. J'avais failli y passer mais les docteurs ont réussi à me sauver. Deux semaine plus tard, les _Maeda_ m'adoptaient. A cet époque, Akane, ma mère adoptive, et Dosan, mon père adoptif, avait perdu leur enfant dans une fausse couche et Akane n'arrivait plus à tomber enceinte. De ce qu'ils m'ont dit, ils sont tombés en amour pour moi dès le premier regard. Je suis contente d'avoir été adoptée par eux. Je leur suis tellement reconnaissante pour tellement de choses, ils n'ont même pas idée. Alors le jour où je me suis transformée en loup-garou gigantesque, je me suis sentie si...il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ce que j'ai ressenti ce soir-là. Je sais juste que la colère et le mépris que j'avais envers mes parents avaient doublé voir triplé. Toute mes émotions et mes sens avaient été multipliés. Aussi, lorsque je suis sous ma forme lupine, je suis une louve qui fait la taille d'un cheval, avec un pelage beige et des yeux marron/noir. La question que je me pose souvent est : comment réagiraient mes parents s'ils me voyaient sous cette apparence ? Question à laquelle j'espérais n'avoir jamais de réponses.

_ Ouais ! Enfin arrivés ! Ouf, il était temps ! J'ai cru que j'allai mourir à force de rester assise pendant des heures. s'exclama ma mère, joyeuse.

_ Comme tu dis ! Alors ma puce, heureuse d'être arrivé ? me demanda mon père, me regardant par le rétroviseur.

_ Ouais ouais...

Je regardai par la fenêtre et humai fortement. Je devais reconnaître que l'air de cette ville était d'une pureté que je n'avais encore jamais connu, et qu'elle était très belle. Mais il y avait tout de même dans l'air une odeur, ou plutôt, des odeurs qui m'intriguaient beaucoup. Je ne saurais les décrire tellement elles étaient nombreuses, différentes et pourtant semblables. Après cinq bonnes minutes passées à avoir reniflé l'air, je rentrai la tête dans la voiture et fermai la vitre.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes devant notre nouvelle maison. Elle n'était pas grande, mais pas petite non plus. Disons qu'on pouvait plus gros et grand. Mais elle était néanmoins jolie et avait son charme. Elle respirait la tranquillité et la zénitude. Je souris et sorti de la voiture sans plus attendre. Ma mère était déjà à l'extérieur et sautillait de partout, tel un enfant qu'on aurait amené à un parc d'attraction. Mon père sortit peu de temps après moi, et tout en regardant la maison, il sourit fièrement. Ahlala... Mes parents étaient vraiment quelque chose. Je soupirai et rentrai dans la maison. L'intérieur était très lumineux et plus spacieux que je ne l'avais imaginé. Après un bref coup d'œil, je décidai de monter à l'étage afin de voir à quoi ressemblait ma nouvelle chambre. Je pris les escalier qui me menèrent à un couloir où l'on pouvait distinguer plusieurs porte qui, je supposais, menaient à la salle de bain, et aux chambres. Après deux minutes, je finis par trouver ma chambre, et commençai déjà à défaire les cartons.

Alors que j'avais fini de déballer déjà trois cartons, j'entendis des pas se diriger vers ma chambre. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à ma mère, sautillante de joie. Elle était tellement joyeuse et excitée qu'on pourrait facilement se demander si elle n'avait pas pris de drogues ou quelque chose dans le genre.

_ Ah non ! Ne me dis pas que tu commences _déjà_ avec les cartons !

_ Plus vite ils seront déballés, plus vite je serais en paix. répliquai-je en haussant les épaules.

_ Sakura Maeda ! Je t'ordonne d'abandonner ces cartons et de descendre avec moi au salon !

Je soupirai et roulai des yeux et allai la rejoindre. On redescendit jusqu'au salon où mon père était, détaillant la maison.

_ Ah, vous voilà ! s'exclama-t-il.

_ J'ai pas eu tellement le choix. Maman m'a forcé. dis-je sur un ton taquin.

_ Elle était _déjà_ en train de déballer ses cartons ! s'expliqua-t-elle.

_ Je vous rappelle que je commence les cours demain, et que je veux en avoir fini avec ces saletés avant d'être trop fatiguée pour le faire et de toujours le repousser.

_ Peu importe. Nous voulions te parler de l'école justement. déclara mon père.

_ Quoi l'école ?

_ Eh bien...comment dire... commença mon père, se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

_ Nous voudrions que tu te fasses au moins un ami. termina ma mère, plus franche.

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ De tout le temps que tu as fréquenté l'école, que ce soit la maternelle, la primaire, le collège ou le lycée, tu ne t'es jamais fait ne serait-ce qu'un ami. Nous voudrions que ça change. Nous voulons que tu te socialise un peu et que tu sortes un peu avec des gens, au lieu de rester à la maison à travailler ou à ne rien faire. me déclara ma mère, un air concerné sur le visage.

_ Ça ne me dérange pas de rester à la maison.

_ Sakura...pas de ça avec nous. On s'inquiète pour toi. La sociabilité est quelque chose de très important dans la vie. Créer des liens avec les gens est important.

_ Je n'en ressens pas le besoin. Et puis, de toute manière, les gens ne veulent pas devenir ami avec moi. Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? Je n'attire pas la sympathie des autres, c'est tout.

_ Sakura, tu exagères.

_ Bon, si c'est pour me dire ça, je vais monter dans ma chambre et continuer ce que j'avais déjà commencé. A plus.

_ Chérie...

Ma mère n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que se soit, j'étais déjà en train de remonter les escalier. Une fois à l'étage, j'allai directement dans ma chambre. Chaque année c'était la même rengaine. Me faire des amis ? Comme si j'en avais besoin. Je n'avais besoin de personne, seulement de moi-même. En plus, j'avais des amis. Enfin, c'était tout comme. Les autres loups Oméga. Des loups comme moi, n'ayant aucune attache. Ils étaient les seuls avec qui je parlais en dehors de mes parents. Eux et moi, on se comprenait. On avait vécu la même chose. L'abandon. Si je devais vraiment avoir des amis, ce serait eux. Mais ça, je ne pourrais jamais le dire à mes parents à cause de mon secret qui m'empoisonnait vraiment la vie. Je détestais ce que j'étais, mais je ne pouvais hélas aller en travers. Des fois, j'aurais voulu ne pas exister. Je me suis souvent demandée à quoi servait d'avoir un enfant quand on sait qu'on va l'abandonner. C'était comme cuisiner le plat qu'on détestait le plus. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Je ne comprenait pas.

Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas l'objet coupant dans le carton et me coupa. Je sursautai à cause de la surprise, puis, inspectai ma main. Une vilaine petite coupure résidait au creux de celle-ci. Je regardai la coupure se refermait presque immédiatement. La régénération était le seul point que je trouvais positif à la lycanthropie. Voyant que j'étais un peu trop énervée pour continuer le déballage, je pris mon portable, mes écouteurs et mis une vielle chanson que j'affectionnais beaucoup afin de me calmer. Je m'allonger sur mon lit, fermai les yeux et fis le vide dans ma tête. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis calmement et paisiblement.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Salut, me revoilà avec le second chapitre de Hidden world !**_

 _ **J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

 _ **Je ne suis pas seule ici**_

 _Bip ! Bip ! Bip !_ Tout en grognant de mécontentement, je pris le réveil et le jetai par-terre _._ J'avais dû y mettre un peu trop de force puisque lorsqu'il atterrit au sol, il se brisa en plusieurs petits morceaux. _Merde !_ Je poussai un autre grognement, et me levai du lit pour me diriger directement vers la cuisine. Mes parents étaient déjà là, mon père était assis à la table, sirotant son café et lisant un livre, tandis que ma mère était en train de préparer mon petit déjeuner. Tout était si silencieux que j'avais du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait vraiment de mes parents. Pourtant, leur odeur était bien la même. J'allai m'asseoir aux côtés de mon père, et me raclai la gorge afin d'attirer leur attention.

_ Tu as attrapé un rhume trésor ? me demanda ma mère en se retournant.

_ Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. lui répondis-je en esquissant un petit sourire.

_ Hum. Tiens ton petit déjeuner. Et dépêches-toi si tu n'as pas envie d'arriver en retard au lycée. C'est moi qui t'accompagne.

_ O.K.

Je fis ce que ma mère demanda, et je me dépêchai de déjeuner. Une fois fini, je me levai et filai dans ma chambre. Je pris quelques vêtements et allai dans la salle de bain. Je réussi à me laver en dix minutes, puis je m'habillai d'un T-shirt à manches longues et à col roulé noir simple, un jean, des bottes marrons, et d'une veste de la même couleur. Je retournai ensuite dans ma chambre, pris mon sac et redescendis rejoindre ma mère qui m'attendait dans le salon. Elle me sourit, ouvrit la porte, et on se dirigea vers la voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, ma mère activa la musique et démarra.

Après quinze bonnes minutes, nous arrivâmes devant un énorme bâtiment que je supposais être le lycée. On pouvais voir arriver des élèves de toutes les directions, certains à pied, d'autres en voiture. Je tournai mon regard sur ma mère qui me fixa de ses beaux yeux bleus, m'interrogeant du regard.

_ Ça va aller maman. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais en cours. Tu t'inquiète trop. tentai-je de la rassurer.

_ Hum... Bon, file avant que je décide de te ramener à la maison.

Je lui souris et sorti de la voiture, me dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Le couloir du lycée était totalement bondé. Impossible de passer sans demander à quelqu'un de se décaler. Cette situation augmentait de plus en plus ma propre colère, mais celle de mon loup également, et ça, c'était vraiment pas bon. Après avoir réussi à m'être frayer un chemin dans toute cette foule puant le parfum excessivement cher, l'après rasage et le désir sexuel, j'allai dans la salle où mon premier cours était censé se déroulait.

Je réussi à la trouver et y pénétrai rapidement. Soudain, une odeur que je connaissais trop bien vint me frapper le visage. _Loups._ Bien que je pouvais confirmer leur nature, l'odeur était tout de même différente de la mienne ou de celle de mes camarades Oméga. _Une meute. Merde !_ Il ne manquait plus que ça. J'étais tombée sur un territoire appartenant déjà à une meute. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que l'un d'entre eux vienne me demander ce que je foutais ici et peut-être même de dégager. Pourquoi fallait que ça tombe sur moi ? Je poussai un tout petit grognement et levai la tête. Je balayai la pièce du regard, quand soudain, je vis un groupe tout au fond de la salle me regardait, intrigués et méfiants. Enfin, tous sauf un, qui lui me regardait surpris et choqué. Je baissai rapidement le regard et allai m'asseoir à une place libre dans la première rangée. Mon instinct lupin me recommandait fortement de les éviter et de faire profil bas. Je pouvais distinctement sentir leur regard derrière moi, ce qui me gênait fortement. Je me détendis un peu lorsque le professeur pénétra la salle et commença son cours sans plus tarder. Mais malgré ça, je gardai mes sens en alerte. J'osai à peine bouger, de peur qu'ils prennent cela comme une provocation. Je regardai toute les cinq minutes cette fichue horloge dans l'espoir que cette maudite heure passe vite, et que je puisse me tirer d'ici. Je me senti pousser des ailes lorsque le tintement de la sonnerie se fit entendre. Sans plus tarder, je rangeai mes affaires et sorti de la pièce en trombe.

Je marchai à vive allure dans ce couloir où, tout comme à mon arrivée, était bondé. J'allai vers la sortie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon instinct me disait de me casser d'ici, et très vite. Je sorti du lycée me mis à courir à toutes jambes. Je ne savais pas où j'allai, juste qu'il fallait que je cours. Soudain, à bout de souffle, je m'arrêtai devant la vitrine d'un drôle de magasin, semblant vendre des remède, des portes-bonheurs et tout un tas de truc dans le genre. Je ne voyais personne être à l'intérieur. Pourtant, la pancarte devant disait que le magasin était ouvert. Intriguée, je décidai d'y pénétrer. L'intérieur était décoré à l'ancienne. Il y avait du bois de partout. Les odeurs étaient agréables. Je regardai la pièce, et les objets qui s'y trouvaient. Je ne saurais dire quoi, mais cette pièce avait quelque chose de relaxant et de paisible. Je m'approchai des magnifiques attrapes-rêves qui se trouvaient accrochés sur un mur. Je les regardai avec une fascination que je ne me connaissais pas. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit venant de l'arrière boutique. Une belle femme blonde aux yeux verts plus foncés que les miens et au même teint de peau que le mien fit son apparition. Dès lors que nos regards se croisèrent, un frisson parcouru toute ma colonne vertébrale. Le visage de la femme se décomposa pendant une minute, puis, elle reprit un air naturel et me sourit.

_ Bonjour. Je peux vous aider ? me demanda-t-elle, sa voix prête à vaciller.

_ Euh...non, pas vraiment. Je suis ici juste par curiosité.

_ Oh... Tu es...nouvelle ici ?

_ En effet. Mes parents ont voulu changer d'environnement, et nous voilà ici.

Je me demandai si j'avais mal vu, mais à l'entente du mot « parents », je cru voir la femme grimacer.

_ Hum...je vois.

Je lui souris timidement, puis, redirigeai mon regard vers les attrapes-rêves. Je senti la femme se rapprocher jusqu'à se mettre à mes côtés. Elle ne détacha pas son regard de ma personne, ce qui commençait à sérieusement me gêner. _Bon sang ! Les gens de cette ville..._ Je m'apprêtai à lui dire au revoir et à partir, quand je sentis une main caresser mes cheveux. Je me dégageai de sa main d'un mouvement vif et la regardai d'un air méfiant.

_ Oh...je suis désolé. C'est juste que...que tu as de si beaux cheveux...

_ Ce n'est pas une raison. Je vais m'en aller à présent. Au revoir. lui dis-je sèchement.

Sur ce, je parti sans un bruit.

Je décidai de rentrer immédiatement à la maison. Je savais que le fait que je rentre aussi tôt inquiéterait mes parents, mais je ne me sentais pas du tout capable de retourner en cours. Pas avec des loups faisant partie d'une meute me fixant toute la journée, épiant le moindre de mes faits et gestes. Je revînt à la maison assez rapidement. Je devais sûrement remercier encore une fois ma bonne mémoire pour cela. Je pénétrai la maison et allai immédiatement au salon, là où se trouvaient mes parents. Ma mère était en train d'écrire son nouveau polar tandis que mon père rédigeait une autre de ses critiques. Lorsqu'ils me virent, ils s'échangèrent un bref regard, puis retournèrent toute leur attention sur moi.

_ Sakura, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi n'est-tu pas en cours ? me demanda ma mère, inquiète.

_ Euh... Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je crois que j'ai besoin de me reposer...

_ Vraiment ? Tu avais pourtant l'air en pleine forme ce matin.

_ Je sais, mais...pendant le cours j'ai commencé à avoir mal à la tête et au ventre...et lorsque j'ai vu que ça ne s'arrêtait pas, j'ai décidé de rentrer...

_ Hum, d'accord. Ça doit sans doute être dû au stress. Va te reposer un peu, je vais voir ce qu'on a pour calmer ton mal de tête et ton mal de ventre. me dit ma mère en se levant de sa chaise et se dirigeant vers moi.

J'opinai, puis montai les escaliers pour aller dans ma chambre.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je posai mon sac par-terre, puis j'allai m'allonger sur mon lit. Je fus rejoint trois minutes plus tard par ma mère m'apportant un doliprane et me disant que c'était tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle sortit ensuite de ma chambre sans dire un seul mot. Une fois que je fus certaine qu'elle était bien redescendue, je pris mon portable et cherchai le numéro d'Aya.

 _De : Sakura_

 _A : Aya_

 _« Slt Aya. Je crois que je suis dans le pétrin. La ville où mes parents ont emménagé est le territoire d'une meute. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?! »_

J'envoyai le message à Aya, espérant une réponse rapide. A l'heure actuelle, je ne pouvais penser qu'à elle. C'était le premier loup-garou que j'ai rencontré après ma mutation, et elle m'avait beaucoup aidé par le passé. J'avais une confiance absolue en elle. Je savais qu'elle trouverait un moyen de me sortir de ce pétrin. Qu'elle ne fût pas ma joie de voir qu'à peine deux minutes après, elle me répondit.

 _De : Aya_

 _A : Sakura_

 _« Comment !? Ça sent vraiment pas bon cette histoire. De ce que je sais, les meutes n'apprécient pas DU TOUT que quelqu'un en dehors de la meute pénètre leur territoire. Dans le meilleur des cas, ils envoient quelqu'un faire passer le message que tu n'es pas la bienvenue, dans le pire des cas, ils te tuent sans même te poser une seule question. Si j'étais toi, j'attendrais pas de savoir laquelle des deux options ils ont choisis pour toi, et je décamperais vite-fait bien-fait. »_

 _De : Sakura_

 _A : Aya_

 _« Et comment je suis censée faire ? Mes parents viennent d'emménager ici, ils ne voudrons jamais repartir. Pas maintenant en tout cas. »_

 _De : Aya_

 _A : Sakura_

 _« Je sais... Tu n'as qu'à partir toute seule. J'ai de la place chez moi. Tu pourras habiter avec moi, le temps que tu termines tes études et que tu te trouves un endroit où te loger. Je ne vois que cette solution. De toute façon, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils te laissent rester sur leur territoire. »_

 _De : Sakura_

 _A : Aya_

 _« Ouais...Laisses-moi y réfléchir. Je te donnerais ma réponse demain dans la journée. »_

 _De : Aya_

 _A : Sakura_

 _« D'accord. Fais attention à toi pendant ce temps. Bye. »_

 _De : Sakura_

 _A : Aya_

 _« Bye... »_

Je posai mon portable sur la table de chevet à ma droite en soupirant. _Que faire ?_ Je savais qu'Aya avait raison mais...je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça. Pourtant, il fallait bien que je parte, cette meute ne m'en laisserait pas le choix. Non, je ne pouvais pas fuguer, cela inquiéterait trop mes parents. Il fallait que je trouve une excuse. _Mais laquelle ?_ Je ne pouvais en aucun cas leur dire que j'étais un loup-garou, ça c'était hors de questions ! _Allez Sakura, fais marcher tes méninges et ton imagination..._ Sur cette dernière pensée, je fermai les yeux et m'endormis, tombant petit-à-petit dans les bras de Morphée.

Un son venant du salon vînt me chatouiller les oreilles. _Des rires_. Ce son pourrait paraître anodin et banale à tout le monde, et même à moi si ce son appartenait à mes parents. _Quelqu'un est à la maison. Une...deux personnes inconnues sont chez moi !_ J'ouvris rapidement les yeux, me levai de mon lit et sorti de ma chambre. Je descendis les escaliers calmement et avec méfiance. A petit pas, j'arrivais au salon. Ma mère et mon père, souriant et semblant en parfaite santé, se trouvaient assis sur l'un des deux canapé, face-à-face avec un autre couple, tout aussi souriant. Je détaillai les deux inconnus. L'homme était blond aux yeux d'un bleu profond, tandis que sa femme était rousse aux yeux d'un beau gris minéral. Je restai sur mes gardes.

_ Ah ! Sakura, tu es enfin debout ! Vient par ici que je te présente nos voisins. s'exclama ma mère.

J'allai rejoindre mes parents, ne lâchant pas les deux intrus des yeux.

_ Sakura, je te présente Minato et Kushina Uzumaki. Voici notre fille, Sakura.

_ Enchantée ! me salua la belle rousse, me souriant gaiement.

_ Ravi de te rencontrer. fit son mari, ayant le même sourire que sa femme sur le visage.

Je les saluai d'un signe de tête, détaillant tout leur fais et gestes.

_ Veuillez l'excuser...elle n'est pas très sociale... s'excusa ma mère pour mon silence. Que diriez-vous d'un bon café ?

_ Ce ne serait pas de refus. répondit la rousse.

_ Très bien. Oh et je suppose que c'est un cappuccino à la noisette pour toi, ma puce.

J'opinai, restant silencieuse.

_ O.K. Chéri, viens m'aider, s'il-te-plaît. Je sais où trouver le café, mais j'ignore où le cappuccino se trouve.

_ J'arrive. Sakura, tu veux bien tenir compagnie à nos invités ? On revient tout de suite.

Sur ce, mon père alla rejoindre ma mère la cuisine. J'allai m'asseoir avec précaution sur le canapé, sans les quitter des yeux. Le couple en face de moi me fixa, toujours aussi souriant.

_ Hum...je pense qu'il va falloir que l'on parle. N'est-ce pas ? commença la femme, gentiment.

Mes instincts animales étaient en alerte maximale. Dès le moment où j'étais dans les escaliers, j'avais su. _Ces gens sont des loups-garous. Et rien que par leur présence, je peux dire qu'ils sont des dominants. Serait-ce le couple Alpha ? Je sens que je vais vite le découvrir._

_ En effet. répondis-je au couple, parlant pour la toute première fois.

 _ **Voilà pour le second chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! ^^ J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! ^-^**_


End file.
